Sleeping Angel
by Alice001
Summary: The first night Edward goes and watches Bella sleep! Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_The first night Edward goes and watches Bella sleep. What was Edward thinking during then? What did his family think about him watching her sleep? Read and find out! _

Sleeping Angel

I walked out of my room and went downstairs. Tonight I promised myself I would go to her house. I needed answers, a lot of them. I got to the front door when Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her

"Edward where are you going?" She asked. As if she already didn't know.

"Out." I replied. She sighed.

"This isn't good for you"

"I don't care Alice. I need to know what's going on in her head!" I almost shouted.

"And you think watching her sleep will give you those answers?" I shrugged.

"I hope so."

"Is that why you're going?" Even she was surprised. I nodded.

"Alright… well Edward, be careful." With that Alice left. I was about to leave when Esme came out of the study. She looked at me and walked over to where I was standing.

"Edward," She said when she reached me. "Don't listen to what anyone has to say about this. You just do whatever you need to in order to stay with us." Esme held her arms open and I fell into her embrace. "Just be careful, please Edward." I nodded and went out the door. I didn't know if I should run or drive. I thought for a moment. _Run. Bella might hear, or her dad. _ Emmett was leaning against my Volvo.

"Edward you're crazy, you know that right?" He said across the lawn. I nodded. "Why are you going?"

"I need some answers Emmett." I said frustrated. Everyone except for Esme had asked me that same question. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well have fun." He said sarcastically and then he left. I started running. I had followed Bella home the first day we met, so I knew where I was going. I got to Bella's house, but then I didn't know where her room was. I looked around trying to find it. I searched all around the house looking through every window when I finally found it. Bella wasn't in there yet so I just waited outside.

After a couple of hours Bella came into her room and flung herself onto the bed. She closed her eyes and within a few minutes fell asleep. I opened the window as silently as I could and climbed inside. I looked around at my new surroundings. Bella was still fast asleep on her bed. Next to the bed was a wooden desk with a computer on it that was as old as Carlisle. Then against the wall was a closet the size of a door. And finally next to the bed was a rocking chair.

_Why does a seventeen-year-old girl have a rocking chair in her room?_ I thought. It really didn't matter so I sat down in it. I scooted it up closer to the bed so I could rest my feet on Bella's bed. Then I put my hands behind my head and settled in for the rest of the night.

It was about three-thirty when I heard Bella's dad wake up.

_Wow. Bella went to sleep pretty early last night. May be I should go check on her to make sure she's all right. _He thought and started walking towards the room. _Uh oh…_ I thought. I looked around for a place to hide. Bella's dad's footsteps got closer to the door. I looked at the closet. _How small could it be?_ I jumped inside and closed the door as quickly as possibly. How small could it be? Oh, very small. I cramped onto the closet and had to move several objects out of my way before I could stand without making any noise. I head her dad approaching, so I stood as still as possible. I took a quick breath, but that wasn't such a good idea. The whole closet had her scent. Her clothes had her scent lingering on them. I thought I might attack the closet for smelling so appetizing. I herd her dad open the door and then walked back out.

As soon as the door closed I sprang out of there and stretched my muscles. _Damn,_ I thought,_ that was the smallest closet ever._ Once I was out I realized that I could've just jumped out of the window. Oh well, better remember that for next time. I sat back down in the rocking chair. After a while I glanced at the clock. _Five-thirty, I'd better head home. _I was about to leave when Bella started moving restlessly and mumbling words I couldn't understand. Finally the words became coherent.

"Edward." She mumbled, I could hear her full lips pronouncing every syllable of my name. Oh, how beautiful it sounded. She sighed rolled onto her side. Then she mumbled my name once more. I knew that's all I needed to hear, tomorrow I would talk to her. I had to. I looked at the clock and it was getting late I had to leave now. I walked over to Bella and brushed her cheekbone with the back of my hand. The warmth of her skin burned my hand and sent electric currents throughout my whole body. I jerked my hand back. I walked to the window and opened it. I permitted myself one last glance at Bella and then jumped out closing the window behind me. My hand was still burning and I examined it. I thought Bella had burnt me. I started running and said my last good-byes to the sleeping angel.


End file.
